gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kollen Snow
Kollen Snow, also known as the Bastard of Frostcliff, is a minor character in the first, fourth, fifth and sixth seasons of Game of Thrones. He was the bastard son of Lord Waldron Downwood, and the half-brother of Menford and Maynard Downwood. Background Kollen grew up alongside his true-born siblings. He never spoke to his step-mother Nathaleya Lightfoot, and it isn't known what relationship they had. Despite being a bastard, Kollen was always loyal to his house, often given positions of power, most often when his brothers displeased their father. Knowing how his own bastard brother Vayon Snow had been treated by his father, Kollen's father Lord Waldron Downwood decided to treat Kollen on near the same footing as his true-born children, and never turned him away. Season 1 Kollen arrives at Winterfell along with Menford, Maynard and his nephews Ronard, Brynnan and Jarson. He witnesses his brothers and the order Northern lords proclaim Robb Stark King in the North. Season 2 Kollen participates in the Battle of Oxcross, and like Menford and Maynard, is angered when Roose Bolton claims Lord Waldron is a coward and a weakling. He spends his time mingling with numerous small folk and bastards, and even meets Lord Halys Hornwood's bastard Larence Snow. Season 3 Kollen remains with his brothers and nephews under the command of Roose Bolton. Kollen remains with Jarson while Menford, Maynard, Ronard and Brynnan travel back north to Frostcliff. Season 4 Kollen Snow returns to Frostcliff, merely days before a raven arrives declaring the death of Jarson. Like the rest of the family, Kollen is enraged that Jarson's body hasn't been found to be returned to Frostcliff. Season 5 Kollen aids Vickon Cray in securing Frostcliff's defences in the case of a Bolton siege. In the night, they receive a raven from Ramsay Bolton, declaring that Merina is to be wed to a son of Lord Walder Frey. Season 6 Lord Waldron receives a raven from Winterfell, declaring the death of his sister Wylla at the hands of a Karstark Bannerman. Waldron is left bedridden, only leaving it in the most dire of times. When Cederick Mazin and a clutch of men arrive at Frostcliff asking for Lord Waldron's assistance to fight the Boltons, they are refused aid. Kollen questions this, and during the night, gathers together his most loyal friends to head south to aid Jon Snow against Ramsay Bolton. Kollen and his men arrive late into the battle, and Kollen fights to the death, killing a number of Bolton men. Season 7 After Jon Snow is proclaimed King in the North, Jon speaks with Menford and Maynard. Jon reveals that Kollen was among the dead bearing the Downwood banner, and by the signs of his injuries he had fought to the last man. Jon returns Kollen's body to his brothers, and Menford soon sends Maynard back to Frostcliff to bury Kollen. Category:Characters from the North Category:Bastard Category:House Downwood Category:House Blackgard Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Blacksmiths Category:Status: Dead